A trip of a life time? really?
by SongBirdx
Summary: Sam invites some old Holby friends over to America...
1. Chapter 1

Sam invites some of his old colleuages to visit him over to America. But whats his reason?

Eyeing up the letter on her desk, Connie couldnt help but find herself being distracted from her paperwork. The writing on the front she recognized without a doubt. Thoughts ran through her head, her paperwork becoming more delayed by the second. Why now? After what, four years, why? Is he ill? God no. She shook of the thought immediately and tried getting down to some more paperwork.. If only..

Temptation as ever getting the better of her she picked the envalope up. Opening it she unfolded the piece of paper in side. Her eyes scanned the letter. His handwriting.

_Dear Connie, _

_Hello, hope you and Grace are okay. I've missed you both a great deal. Your probably sat there wondering why I'm writing to you now, of all times and not sooner. A letter can't really express how im feeling and really how much I'm missing everybody back there. But.._

_I was just wondering if you'd like to come visit me in America.(I'll just give you time to process that infromation, sprung that on you way to fast..) Anyway, Would love to see Grace, how's she doing? and with working I'm guessing you need a break as well, some down time. _

_Think about it and let me know. _

_All my love Sam._

_{P.S flightless tickets are in the envalope. Im serious about this.}_

_X_

Re-reading the letter Connie couldnt help a small smile form on her lips. Truth be told It was great to hear from him after so long. She'd need time to think about this trip, weigh out her options but the more she thought about him the more she thought just maybe...

"Thank you" The American replied rather cheerfully as he had a letter placed in his hand, by a as ever for Michael a good looking nurse. ( Looking at It he frowned before swiftly entering his office. "Ric" he regarded as he sat down at his desk, holding the letter as he did so.

"Michael, I trust you know about the operation this afternoon?" Ric looked at the American sat opposite him.

"oh yeah, sure, your assisting i take it?" Not bothering to look up Michael opened the envalope, taking out the piece of paper.

"Yes" Ric answered now stood up he swiftly fled the office. Shaking his head as he went. Once thing Ric hates, it's being ignored.

Opening up the piece of paper Michael read.

_Michael._

_Its Sam, inviting you back to your home town, hope your well and can make time to come and visit me. We need a catch-up and drinks (on me)._

_Think about it for me._

_P.S - I might even throw in a game of basket ball. One of my many talents._

_{Flight tickets are in the envalope, Spence.}_

_Sam. :) _

Nodding to himself Michael smiled. "Oh America what I wouldnt give to come back to you." The words rolled off his tougne with little effort. This proposition looked promising. He had a few weeks off coming up soon. Perfect timing. Old pals meeting up for a drink, sounds good. Popping the letter in his drawer he got back to work.

"Joseph, a letter arrived for you this morning" Jac announced as she approached the nurses station on Darwin. "Here" she passed it to him. Joseph smiled as he took it out of her slender hand. "ah, what is it?" Shaking her head Jac inspected it further.

"Search me, oh all I do know is that Mrs Beauchamp wants a word with you later, she told me to telll you.. Been a naughty boy have we?" Turning away Jac winked, leaving Joseph staring at the letter. Shuffling awkwardly backwards. He opened the letter with careful precision.

_Joey boy, (Joseph) _

_Its good to be able to write to you again. How are you keeping?. Look I was wondering if you' d like to visit me in America. If your not to busy. It would be nice to catch-up with an old pal. _

_Come-on it'll be fun._

_Let me know _

_{P.S Flight tickets are in the envalope. If you do decided to come.}_

_Sam. :) _

Joseph thought, again akwardly moving side-ways as someone passed him. "A holiday, that doesn't seem so bad, and with Sam, will be nice to see him again, I'll go ask Connie for some time off,she wanted to see me anyway, no need to think about this one, iam owed some time off anyway, yes" Joseph was rambling and talking to himself as he made his way towards the office.

Knocking on the door, he entered upon hearing Connie call him in.

"Joseph, glad your hear, I wanted to see you, now, I need you to keep the ward running for me, I'm going on holiday for a few weeks" Sitting back in her seat, she stared at him waiting for his reply.

"Actually Mrs. Beauchamp, that's what i wanted to talk to you about, Im thinking about taking some time off to..." He trailed off.

Connie thought about it. "Okay, go on.." she ushered.

Handing the woman infront of him the letter, she took it from him. "I received this, this morning from...Sam"

Reading the letter then scanning the ticket, Connie shook her head, limply holding up the letter addressed to her as well as the ticket on her desk. Saying nothing she sighed.

"ah.." Joseph replied not knowing what else to say.

"So. I wonder who else he's written too" Connie tapped her fingers on her forehead. "I will find out, just get back to work for now"

Nodding Joseph walked out. In through the other as if on cue came in Michael. Cheery as ever.

"Kannie" Taking a seat he sat opposite her.

"Michael" She replied dully looking up from her growing pile of paper work that had collated over the course of the afternoon.

Holding up the letter and ticket a idiotic grin spread across his face. "From Strachan.."

Connie's eyes darted down in front of her, Michael followed her gaze. "You?"

"And Joseph, all flights booked same date, it looks like.."

Michael sighed. "And your both going?"

"Not to sure about Joseph" Connie replied. "He did come in earlier asking for time off"

"oh great!" Michael let out a long sigh.

"I'm not exactly thrilled to be spending time with you either, but i think we all need a holiday... Me more than most, and Grace, she needs time with Sam, so yeah why not?"

"Okay, I'm in, although, you might have to look after me, i don't like flying... Never have" Michael squirmed in his seat.

"Great.." Rolling her eyes Connie shooed Michael out the office.

A trip of a lifetime. Well it certainly would be that.

2 weeks later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

2 weeks later.

After a few more weeks of work, business continued as usual but tiredness and a yearning for this holiday was setting in for all involved.

Managing to let Sam know each in turn that they accept his invitation, it was just a case of packing which commended after work for each of them.

Michael found this particularly easy, being from America himself he could predict the weather at certain times of the year. So knowing that, he packed more shorts and t-shirts than he needed. A suit, just incase as well as a couple of pairs of flip flops. Ready for this holiday like you wouldn't believe. Popping the suit case in front of the door. This time tomorrow he'd be in America. Although he was a little apprehensive of the flight, he grinned.

Joseph on the other hand took a while to pack, days even. Packing far to much, however, for all weathers. Jumpers, t-shirts, ties and suits a couple of pairs of shorts. And a few comfortable pairs of shoes. Neatly folded of course. Making sure he had an ample amount of hand sanitizer. He was also ready. The suitcase stood neatly at the bottom of his bed. Was he really ready for this? A holiday was what he needed. But with Connie and Michael? He pondered this thought as he climbed in to his bed. Tomorrow he would be flying.

Folding the last of her things Connie packed what she needed into her suitcase. The suitcase was pretty big so held Grace's clothes in there as well, consisting of little denim skirts, tops , a big pink fluffy coat, scarf's, hats and three pairs of shoes. Packing for all weathers. Making sure she had all essentials, from hair straighterners and curlers to a few bottles of medicines , just incase Grace were to fall Ill, her mother's instincts kicking in. Packing was stressful, and being Connie Beauchamp it could only be the choice of dresses that took up most of her time. Black, red or white? Or all of them? Knowing that her luggage nearly exceeded the weighing allowance with Grace's included, she finally after much deliberation with herself, went with the classy red one. She still wasn't sure though..

Putting her excited little girl to bed, she gave her a kiss, kneeling on the floor as she tucked her in. "Holiday tomorrow" She whispered quietly. Relieve washing over her as she thought of the time she'd spend not having to worry about work for a two whole weeks. Leaving her ward in the capable hands of Elliot she didn't have much else to worry about. "Daddy!" Grace beamed as she lay snuggled in her bed. "Yes, Daddy, now you get to sleep..up very early in the morning" She smiled getting up, she left the room, making her way to her room, she sat on the bed, deciding to give Elliot a late night call before she went to sleep.

"….make sure the ward kept ticking over for me…yes that's fine… you can eat in your office, just while I'm away…make sure you keep it tidy, mmm..yes. … okay, night"

Half an hour conversation. Putting her mobile on the table she settled down to sleep.

Joseph had been asleep for the past to hours.

Michael grabbed his phone from off his bedside table, on the lavish bed he was sat in and decided to text.

_To: Connie_

_Message; _

_Looking forward to tomorrow… (accept the flying bit) _

_Hope we can bond throughout this nice holiday, never exactly seen eye to eye have we?_

_Get your beauty sleep, wouldn't want you in a mood tomorrow. Never a good thing. But then again I bet Sam was use d it. ;)_

_Michael. X_

Dragging the phone from her bedside table, she squinted through the brightness of the light. Opening the message she read.

_To: Michael_

_Message: _

_I was drifting off when you text me… *mad face*_

_Bond? Me and you? Never. _

_If your trying to be funny Michael it's not working._

_Will see you tomorrow. _

_Connie._

Sending the message she put her phone under the pillow.

Standing at the airport at exactly 7:30. The luggage they had with them stood beside the three of them on a big metal trolly. Michael turned to Connie after looking up at the departure board.

"Two weeks away from Holby, I didn't think you'd ever come" He smirked.

"Michael, iam allowed a life outside Holby…" She trailed off watching her daughter, who was talking happily to herself.

"Oh I know that, but with Elliot running 'your' ward and a bunch of F1's expected"

Connie turned to face him. "Elliot has it in hand, he knows what he's doing" She have him eye contact. The tannoy interrupted the conversation. _Holby to Hethrow expected in 5 minutes, that's Holby to Hethrow expected in 5 minutes. _

"Guys, five minutes" Both Michael and Connie turned around to find Joseph stood behind them, squirting a bottle of sanitizing gel on to his hands.

Connie gave him a small smile. "We heard" Turning back to the board infront she glanced a Michael, who'd gone pale.

"Okay Michael?" An undertone of amusement in her voice as she asked.

"Yeah..yeah, just the flying" Michael glanced around as Connie called for Grace. Grace came bounding over. Walking off to the departure gate with her daughter and Michael she turned around noticing Jospeh talking to someone.

"Joseph!" Turning to the woman yards away. He said goodbye, walking briskly over he followed the rest of them, along with the luggage trolly.

"Who was that?" Connie asked as Joseph grew closer. The wheels of the trolly squeaking as he walked.

"Ah, just an old friend of mine, went to school with him"

Connie let a small grin spread on to her face, upon seeing Michael practically paralyzed with fear as he was ever so slowly to the gate. Joseph couldn't help but smile either. "Not so cocky now, is he?" She whispered to Joseph.

"This should be fun…" Connie thought to herself as she waited in the que watching Michael still plagued with fear, her daughter in her arms. The tickets and luggage with Joseph.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 **

Thank you for the reviews. Much appreciated.

**Making the small flight from Holby to Heathrow, the flight from Heathrow to America would commence.**

With luggage hulled onto the plane with the last of the passengers taking their seats the plane wasn't far from taking off.

Michael sat back in his seat, uncomfortable and sweating. 'Why did I even agree to this!' He muttered, wiping his forehead liberally with the back of his hand, his heart thumping, adrenaline running through him. The plane hadn't even set off yet and already he'd himself into this state.

Joseph sat beside Michael. Noting his discomfort, he placed a very hesitant hand on his shoulder, after a moment of thought. 'There's really, nothing to be scared of, we'll have landed before you know it'

Exhaling deeply Michael turned to his friend. 'Easy for you to say, your not the one who's petrified..' He trailed off as the intercom interrupted, announcing to all passengers that the plane would be taking off in approximately 10 minutes.

'Why don't you distract yourself with something..a book maybe?' Joseph suggested, Michael instantly feeling more queasy.

To the right of Michael and Joseph sat Connie with Grace. The narrow alley separated them, but Connie couldn't resist a smirk, at Michael's expense. 'Maybe you should make a run for it, while you still can, you have 8 minutes and counting.'

'Lay off Connie..' Michael replied softly. Closing his eyes he visualized the possibility of being at home with his kids. A small smile crept up on his face.

Connie watched him. 'Why did you even decided to come?' she asked ruining his happy, pleasant train of thought. 'If your that scared of flying, why?'

Opening his eyes and sitting up Michael turned to Connie. 'See Sam, obviously, get away from work as for the flying, was never really that bigger deal..until now' He swallowed hard. Paleness soon taking over his face. The engines of the plane stared to thunder, Grace squealed in delight as she watched out of the small window.

Michael held onto his seat. Joseph held onto his hand, offering support, Connie snorted as she witnessed this, Joseph abruptly let go, Michael without taking his eyes off the seat in front, grabbed his hand again squeezing tightly. The American's insides somersaulted as the plane lifted with speed off the runway and into the air.

Now airborne Michael closed his eyes. Joseph looked out of the furthest window, the sky slowly changing colour as the climbed higher into the sky. Connie had turned attention to her daughter as both looked out of the window, Grace clapping her hands as her excitement arose.

Night fell. The plane being lite by dim small strip lights. Grace was already fast asleep, the excitement of it all wearing her little body out. Connie glanced at Michael through the corner of her eye, (a book in her hand to keep her mind stimulated for a few hours) sleeping but still covered in sweat. Gross. She and Joseph had witnessed him throw up twice throughout the four hour flight, with another 3 to go.

Joseph noticed Connie as she glanced at Michael. 'Not long to go now..' He piped up a little sleepily.

'No..' She replied back and pre-occupied with her book.

'I just want to say, what you witnessed earlier on… it wasn't …I mean I wasn't…' He trailed off searching for the right word. 'I was just offering support.'

Connie nodded, not looking up from her book. 'Oh Joseph..I was just winding you up..you really do need to stop worrying'

'I wasn't…i-' Stopping mid sentence Joseph watched as Michael sat bolt upright, catching the attention of Connie who also turned to face him. Joseph promptly passed him a paper bag, 'Lovely..' Joseph muttered to himself.

The plane fell blissfully silent as nearly all passengers slept. Connie snuggled up to her daughter. Joseph slept near the window, away from Michael, the moon lighting one side of his face, a small, thin blanket covering him. Michael himself fell back promptly after waking up many hours earlier.

The plane landed with ease, early next morning, finally the 4 of them had hit America. With stars and strips.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Walking up the stillness of the plane caught most of guard. Yawning Connie opened her eyes, heat surrounding her as Grace snuggled next to her. The sun streaming through the window. Moving ever so slowly, as to not wake her daughter she took off her seat belt. Stretching she looked at Joseph before pointing to her daughter. 'Watch her' She mouthed walking in the direction of the toilet.

Nodding Joseph smiled simply as Grace slept. He'd been awake for a couple of hours. Unable to fall back in to wistful sleep. Watching the cabin crew as they walked up and down, waking passengers from there slumber ,he decided to wake Michael. Shaking his shoulders the American opened his eyes. After a few moments of thought and realization relief washing over him the stillness of the plane, finally, properly calming him.

'Are we here?' He asked clearing his throat.

'Yes. Yes we are' Joseph replied looking at the small digital clock placed on the back of his seat. 'At 6:30am exactly'

'Great…' Michael replied rubbing his eyes quickly, sitting up, he no longer felt sick, watching as the sun rose slowly. 'Beautiful sight Joe' He pointed at the window, squinting slightly, still his eyes adjusting to the light. Joseph followed Michael's gaze. 'Amazing' The man with OCD transfixed his eyes on the bright yellow and orange rising is the distance.

'See this is what I've missed , being back here, you get to see some incredible things..the nightlife is amazing, you'd love it.. as would Connie..well… I think.' Joseph just nodded. Michael was good at rambling. 'Anyway where is she?' He asked turning to the empty chair to his right side.

'Toilet..'

'Right' Michael smiled watching Grace as she slept. 'Cute little kid isn't she?'

Joseph let a smile mask his features. 'I believe so'

'Wouldn't be surprised if that little one grew up like her mother, Connie mini-me, could you imagine?' He smirked.

'Oh, your awake now?' Came a female voice up behind Michael, as Connie took a place in her seat.

'Sure I'm, why? Did ' you miss me?' A smile played on his lips.

'Oh no… in fact I was quiet glad of the peace and quiet'

Michael shook his head. 'Welcome home' He muttered softly to himself as a grin appeared on his face.

Connie sat watching her daughter, her task now came in the form of waking her from her peaceful slumber without her screaming the place down. If it's one thing Grace didn't like it was being woken up. She liked to do this of her own accord.

'Gracieee' Communicating in a half whisper, Connie shook her daughter gently. Grace opened her eyes, followed by a few grumpy moans. Opening her eyes she took in her surroundings and let the light adjust and focus around her. 'No..Mummy' She grumbled.

'Yes, Graciee, were going to see Daddy soon, were on holiday now.' She shook her gently again. 'Come-on' Sitting her up. She waited , watching her daughter and then before she knew it her daughter was screaming from the top of her lungs.

'Wow…see what I mean, just like her mother….' Michael shouted to Joseph over the racket. Again Joseph laughed a little. Nodding he agreed.

Connie soon got her daughter in a calm state. Once every passenger was awake and ready they all departed the plane in one mad, big rush.

To the airport it was, someone was waiting for them.

The airport was just as busy, with people walking in and out. Connie had to keep tabs on Grace as well as her luggage which tagged along behind her. Seeing a bench she sat down, calling her daughter over, they both sat down. Connie exhaled feeling a little worn out.

Michael and Joseph on the other hand where stretched out at the far end of the airport grabbing drinks.

'You will really love this holiday, Joe, may even find a woman…' He smirked at his friend sitting down at a table. The luggage sat beside them.

'I'm perfecting fine with Jac, thank you' Joseph stated taking a large sip of his coffee. Which was far too strong.

'Ah, fair enough, anyway how come Jac didn't tag along with us?'

'She wasn't invited…this was by invitation..' Joseph popped his cup down, making sure it was neatly placed, his OCD not hard to miss.

'Oh come-on Joseph, this is Jac were on about, since when did she not say no, to a holiday, by invitation or not..' He grinned. Picking up his coffee. Taking a sip. 'This is good…yes American coffee, tastes so good'

Joseph smiled vaguely nodding. Choosing not to say anything, knowing however he was right.

He stood at the far end of the airport. He could see her, she hadn't changed, not one bit, her brunette hair fell passed her shoulders. He felt nervous, stood there, anxious to go up to her. See the woman he left for this place four years ago. His daughter, oh his daughter, he'd missed her like you wouldn't believe. Was she with her mother? If she was, he couldn't see. This moment was so surreal. What was he doing making her sit there and wait…surely he should be with her by now.

Connie sighed, tilting her head back, she closed her eyes. Jet lag slowly starting to sink in, already. Never had it crossed her mind what it would be like seeing Sam again, not until now. What would she say, would words really fail her? Connie Beauchamp, surely not? After 4 years, he'd walk back into hers and her daughter's life. After leading a completely different one.

'Connie' A voice broke through her thoughts. Breaking her silent reverie. Chills ran through her body. Sam. Tilting her head up and opening her eyes he already had Grace In his arms.

'Sam' He looked so different. His hair shorter than she remembered. His clothes, a suit? Sam in a suit? Always a first. She looked at him, giving him eye contact, she opened her mouth, words failed her.

'How are you?' He decided to break the silence between them.

'I'm fine, and you?' Tears formed in her eyes. 'I've missed you, really missed you' She admitted quickly.

Sam put Grace down before sitting beside her. 'Me too, and this one…Connie i-' Being interrupted on Michaels return Sam stood up briskly.

'Strachan!' Michael gave his old friend a hug followed by a pat on the shoulder, pulling away he looked at him from afar. 'Strachan… in a suit?, first time for everything I guess!' Michael briskly passed Connie her coffee as Sam went to greet Joseph.

'So' Michael started sitting down. '…How was the reunion?'

Connie turned to him. 'Lets just say, a lot less hetic than this…' she let out a small smile.

'You kiss then?..' His asked his voice low.

Connie frowned, placing her daughter on her knee. 'Oh Michael give it a rest..no we didn't'

He smirked.

Watching Joseph and Sam walk over to where they were sat. Joseph took a seat.

Connie smiled at Sam as he stood infront of them.

'I have something to tell you all…about the reason I asked you all over here three of my closest colleagues/friends and my beautiful daughter' He trailed off, an soft, mild American accent centered through his words.

Connie's heart leaped. Thinking the worst. She exhaled deeply. Not being able to shake that initial thought of illness out her head. Michael and Joseph as well as Connie herself where all ears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Connie's heart sank. Sam seeing the disappointment etched across every part of her face, she forced a small smile. Feeling her body sink into the chair. She couldn't blame him, how could she. For finding someone new to share his life with. Afterall four years was a long time.

'Well, congratulations!' Michael perked up, cheerfully. As Joseph nodded in agreement.

'Yep, Sam very happy for you' Joseph smiled at his old friend.

The woman sat in front, gave eye contact. 'Yes, congratulations Sam, you deserve this..' She let a the small smile hinder across her face a little wider before standing Grace up and walking over to him. Planting a small kiss on his cheek, she breathed in the strong musky smell of his aftershave. Stepping back, she felt tears once again form in her eyes. Turning on her one heel she headed for the toilets.

Michael and Joseph looked at each other. Sam continued with his speech, holding Grace once again in his arms. 'The wedding will take place tomorrow evening, a dress rehearsal will commence later, hence the suit, ..listen I know this announcement may be a bit out of the blue, but believe me, this wedding has been months in the planning, for me and Georgie, its important, for me, and ultimately to have close friends, and my daughter here'

'Ahh, Sam don't do this to me! You'll set me off' Michael wiped the corner of his eye swiftly. Standing up he patted Sam on the back. 'Well done fella!'

Connie could still here him, as she made her way to the toilets. His voice coming more incoherent , with every step she took. Why? why was she crying? was she crying for him or herself?. Was seeing him again just to overwhelming for her? Was jealously a key factor in all this? She really didn't know. Questions so many questions.

Standing by the mirror, once in the toilet she wiped her eyes with a paper towel, it was rough against her skin. She had to gain composer, for him, if not for anyone else, leaning over the sink she exhaled, she still being able to smell his scent. Oh it smelt so good. Hearing the door click, she wiped her eyes quickly.

'You okay there?' The strong female American accent cut Connie from her ever wondering thoughts. Turing the woman beside her. She gave her a brief smile. Long auburn hair covered this girls shoulders. A crisp, white suit covered her body. Her make-up light and discreet, showing no sign off imperfections. Jaw line soft and round, her bony facial features, were surely every woman dreamed off. Big blue eyes, looking as though she had a thousand stories to tell behind them. Her skin radiant and glowing.

'Fine' Connie replied after scanning the woman in front.

'Bad day at the office?' Another question. Could she take anymore. Beside the thousands running through her head.

'You could say that…' She trailed off.

'Ahh we all have those, your not from over here are you?' She quizzed as If only just picking up on the accent. This woman did ask a lot of questions. American tradition maybe?

Connie shook her head. 'London, England'

'Great, only been once, looks a great place' Smiling in the mirror at herself she turned around. 'I'm Georgie by the way, nice to meet you' Offering a hand Connie took it, a friendly handshake. 'Gotta dash, babe duty calls!' Giving Connie a warm smile she left the toilets.

Connie sighed deeply. Not being able to comprehend all that she just had done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Sorry this chapters been a bit delayed. Due to busy days at work and just wanting to come home and sleep! But alas, its Friday! Having finished early I have chance to update. so.. enjoy! X **

**Part 6**

'Are you okay?' The words came out of his mouth, audible, as Connie walked back along the floor after having been in the toliets for the best part of ten minutes. Sam watched her as she walked towards him. A part of him ached to see her in such a state. He didn't expect this from her, things change, I guess.

She looked up at him. Keeping eye contact. 'I'm fine.. Just a bit..'

'Overwhelmed?' Sam suggested letting a small smile creep on to his face.

Connie nodded. 'I dont want you to think I'm not happy for you, because Iam, really'

'oh I know you are, deep down' He winked before leading her to the bench, seating himself back down he got himself comfortable, sitting Grace in his lap.

'She's missed you, you know' Connie began, Grace's hazel coloured eyes staring up at her farther.

Sam sighed. 'Iv'e missed her as well, its amazing to have her hear, thank you' Smiling Sam tickled his daughter her laughter infectious.

'Wow, she is hot!' Michael sat chilled on the bench beside Joseph, he'd been like it for some time now, Michael eyeing up the ladies, to be expected really. 'oh, she's heading this way!' Joseph turned to Michael. 'Try not to explode with excitement, Michael'

'Oh Joe, she yards away' His eyes grew wider. Walking passed the bench the woman winked at the smooth American before walking briskly over to the second bench on which Connie and Sam sat.

'No way!' Michael's mouth dropped open. 'How did Sam, pull a girl that good looking..'

Grinning, Joseph took another sip of warm coffee. 'Well..' He uttered.

They both watched on from the other bench.

'Connie, meet Gerogie, my wife to be' Connie glanced up.

'I believe we've met..' Putting out her hand Gerogie gracefully accepted.

'Are you okay now?, before?...' Taking a seat Georgie, sat close to Sam, a little too close.

'I'm fine, thank you' Connie let a small smile grace her lips.

'And..this must be Grace!' The blonde haired turned as she heard her name. Smiling she pointed to Sam. 'Daddy'

Georgie nodded. 'Yes, i've heard alot about you!' She grinned at the little girl. 'And you must be, her mother?' She smiled placedly at Connie.

'Yes'

'Right' Georgie stood up. 'We gonna go sort your friends out? Hotel?'

Sam stood up too, Grace still pinned in his arms. 'Yes, lets, this way.. Michael, Joseph?' Michael was quick on Sam's heels. Joseph however a little slower.

And they were soon on their way to the hotel, all their belongings in toe.

'And this is your room' Sam lead Connie, Grace and Michael to their hotel room. The brunette still couldn't believe she was to be sharing a bed with Michael. Had Sam done this on purpose? Connie hoped not.

The hotel was very, very nice, Connie couldnt help but feel just a little bit spolit. A single bed lay at one side of the room. With a double in the middle, the duvet design looked stunning and did the comfy looking mattresses, a shower room and toliet covered the other side. Finished with all new and morden appliances. A plasma tv mounted the wall on top of cream wallpaper. The deep red accessorices tied it in nicely.

'You get yourself settled and we'll show Joseph his' With their suitcases now in the room and ready for unpacking Connie followed Sam out the door. 'You better not have done this for your own amusement!, me and Michael sharing a bed!'

Sam let a small grin mask his face. 'Honest, I haven't, there werent enough rooms available., i promise, go ask the receptionist of you don't believe me' Connie shook her head catching sighed of Georgie who glared at her, with her own death stare she returned it. Quickly glancing away Gerogie felt uneasy.

'Ahh a snobby receptionist she is anyway, havent got the time for them.'

'You still okay for this evening?' Sam asked leaning casually up against the door frame.

'Of course' She passed a small smile his way.

'Right, I'm going Georgie's getting impatient...women!' He smirked before walking off down the corridor where Joseph and Gerogie where waiting.

Connie shut the door. Feeling happier than before, even if she had to share a room with the annoying American. looking at Michael she walked over to the bed.

'Thats my side' She pointed to the left side of the bed, the one nearest Grace. 'And I want you to stay as far away from me as humanly possible'

Michael rolled his eyes. 'Okay..whatever'

Showing Joseph to his room a little later, after getting him settled, they were now stood just yards away from the hotels exit. Gerogie showing no signs of her mood lightening finally had something she wanted to say.

'You and her? What's going on?' Her eyes were ablaze as she gave Sam eyes contact. 'outside her hotel room earlier?, that was nothing?'

Sam frowned. 'Connie?, we were just talking' He answered confidently.

'Seemed more than that to me.., look I know she's the mother of your child and all, but I don't want her at our wedding Sam, Joe, Michael and Grace can come of course but no, not Connie, I really don't like her.. Not sure what you saw in her yourself..'

'I beg your pardon?' Sam shook his head. Slow burning anger started to flicker behind his eyes. 'You know nothing'

Georgie held up her hand. 'Its me or her, just look who you left 4 years ago, and me, the woman your marrying, tomorrow and spending the rest of your life with..besides helping you to get custody of your daughter' After saying her piece Gerogie sloped off outside, leaving Sam to mull things over. Never did he expect things to turn out like this.

**WHAT AN EVIL WOMAN SHE IS!** **Anyway hope you enjoyed! **

**More soon… X**


End file.
